


Walk in the Park

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Roleplay, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Madame de Rochefort takes her doggie out for a walk in a public park, seemingly not anticipating the amount of mischief the pup will cause.Commissioned by AnonymousWord count: 2000 words





	Walk in the Park

“Come along now, pup,” Madame de Rochefort said, tutting as she tugged on the leash. “Don’t keep mommy waiting on you. It is disappointing enough that you cannot be trusted to follow of your own accord.”

Though the tether continued to groan under the stress of being stretched to its limit, the restrained did as requested, crawling out from behind the bench she had been investigating, the gazes of several bemused park visitors following her - those who were aged enough to observe without their mothers raising a hand to block their view. As frustrated as the blonde Mistress was with her unruly pet, she could not deny the exhilaration she felt while being watched with those judgmental, scandalized eyes. Due in no small part to the fame that participating in the Iron Fist Tournament had brought her, neither she nor her bitch would be reported for public indecency, no matter how inclined those shocked parents and petty moralists were to let their outrage be known. Her needs and desires superseded their comfort, as was the proper order of things.

“Come,” she repeated, yanking on the leash with all her strength. She was rewarded with the sight of scantily clad curves jiggling violently as her rival face planted into the grass. The visual of her stupid pup ass up and face down before all of the gawkers and herself brought her the sweetest satisfaction - she could kiss her for subjecting herself to such humiliation. “Goodness pet, now isn’t the time to beg.

“Play without exercise is incomparably dull. Now hurry over before mommy tells you a third time.”

With a pained expression marked by red marks across her cheek and chin, the brunette uttered a panicked bark, hastily trotting over to her Mistress. Her hips rolled excessively as she closed the distance, drawing extra attention to her shapely haunches. Her ‘tail’ especially pleased the affluent blonde, the possessive lust growing ever more clear in her violet gaze. Smirking, she daintily outstretched her hand as the pooch reached her side, running her fingers through the brunette’s cropped hair.

The mutt winced upon contact, clearly anticipating harsh treatment, much to Madame de Rochefort’s amusement. Possessing no desire to curb that anxiety, she slowed her strokes, applying varying amounts of pressure to the pup’s scalp. The eyes that gazed up at her narrowed in barely contained contempt, twitching with each pass of her palm. She tutted, shaking her head in admonishment.

“Such a willful bitch, you are,” she said, gripping some of her companion’s dark locks. “To think that mommy takes time out of her busy day to provide for you sustenance and excitement and _this_ is how you repay her,” she continued, raising her voice. “Perhaps, I should leave you at the pound, let the mongrels there breed the defiance out of you.”

Her pet whimpered, her glare softening; she nuzzled her Mistress’ thigh, softly brushing against the lace trimming of her milky white nylons. Compelled as she was to punish the mutt for dirtying her garment, the girl’s submissive action had thrilled her immensely. Her mounting lust drenched her groin, seeping through her panties, graying their previously pure color. Releasing the pup’s hair, she rolled the backside of her hand across her cheek, softly grasping her chin.

“Now there is a good doggie! Does doggie want to play with mommy now?”

The brunette barked and did her best to wiggle her tush, wagging her 'tail.' Pleased, Lili unclipped the frisbee from her garterbelt and flung it away, sending it soaring between two gawking gentlemen. Their stares followed her pooch as she trotted across grass and cement sidewalk to reclaim the toy. She was by no means fast enough to reach it before it touched the ground, but her Mistress watched her bouncy stride hungrily, savoring the sight of her rear jiggling. The movement of those two plump buns was so hypnotic, she almost couldn’t tear her gaze away to observe the reactions of the growing crowd.

As expected, the behavior of her dear rival monopolized their attention; she felt almost no eyes on her uncovered breasts, almost. Bared to the calm afternoon wind by her cupless bra, her nipples were fully extended, hardened with her lust, tingling with a growing intensity. It shook her - slightly - as her pet returned to her, toy between her teeth and gazes on her backside. Had Lili not known better, she could have sworn that the mutt was grinning around the plastic disc, winking at her. The pup certainly wasn’t capable of undermining her control so much at a given time-

Madame de Rochefort grunted, staggered somewhat by the collision of the frisbee with her leg. As she collected herself, the brunette’s nose nudged her cunt, burrowing against her sopping, barely clad labia. She snuffled aggressively, each flare of her nostrils bathing her wet thighs in heat. Her Mistress allowed a sigh to escape her lips, her hand gently landing upon her head, unintentionally emboldening her to redouble her efforts. Thrusting up into her groin, the mutt drove her panties ever deeper into her, wedging the garment inside her.

“Oh, my,” Lili groaned, finally managing to break contact with the girl, pushing her back onto her buttocks. The mischievous slut panted rapidly, smirking as she looked up at her. “Is doggie hungry? Does she want something to eat?” The pup barked the loudest she had up to that point, bounding forward to wrap herself around her leg, humping her shin with surprising ferocity. Feeling her cheeks warm and sweat bead on her brow, the heiress turned toward the still growing crowd of onlookers, addressing them. “Please pardon the mutt. She still doesn’t know how to behave around people.”

Said mutt growled, clutching to her even more fiercely, grinding her drooling sex hard against her chosen territory. She persisted in sniffing in her Mistress’ musk, wetting her little nose with juices that dripped down across her lips. Cornered, the blonde rubbed her rival’s scalp, whispering to her that she wouldn’t be permitted to eat if she didn’t release her calf. Though her hips continued to buck for a few more beats following separation, she did as instructed, impatiently pawing the ground as she waited for Lili to lead her to a more secluded spot.

Complete privacy was, in fact, not possible in such a well populated park, but such would have defeated the purpose of taking their play outdoors. While neither woman wanted, _necessarily_ , to turn their intimate exploration of each other’s bodies into a form of performance art - subject to the lewd complications that could arise from being surrounded by a crowd of mostly men - they did intend on experiencing the exhibitionistic thrill of coupling amongst the trees. A few gazes did indeed follow them as they departed, while the scandalized visitors turned their attention elsewhere, presumably pleased that the indecent fighters were taking their debauchery to another location.

The heiress had intended to milk the play portion of their session, but it was quite clear that Asuka had already become too aroused to proceed further with the more ‘innocent’ part of their date. While it was understandable that their first time outside would be particularly exciting, Lili found herself somewhat regretting the dog pound threat. Her rival probably enjoyed that comment _far_ more than she’d intended. As if to confirm her suspicions, the girl matched her pace, nudging her derrière with her head.

She chuckled. “You naughty _bitch_!” She turned, having reached a tree she felt was isolated enough. “What am I going to do with you?”

Asuka purred, rising to her knees and pushing her breasts together with her wrists. Her hands were limp and she didn’t speak, but she was clearly through with playing her role for the day. Lili had known that she would be a willful pet - that was why she wanted her in the first place - and it was obvious that she had her work cut out for her in molding her into an obedient toy. For the time being, it would suffice to reward the mutt for having complied as much as she had.

The blonde grabbed the groin of her panties, peeling them from her labia and pushing them to the side of her sex, baring it to her wiggling sub. “Is the the treat you want?” A sly smile and sensual ‘bark’ were the response she received. “Well, don’t keep momma waiting.”

Asuka charged forward, taking her Mistress’ cunt between her lips, aggressively suckling the juices she leaked and raking her tongue along the length of her engorged flesh. Lili leaned against the tree for support as her lover dug in, sloppily lapping at her womanhood, exploring it with a fervor she had come to expect from her. Though she was not given to revealing such information aloud, the day’s events had impassioned her as much as it had Kazama, rendering her wholly susceptible to the wild manipulation of her sex. She clawed bark as her climax was milked from her, drenching the appendage winding within her with her cum.

“ _Bad_ girl,” she said, heaving. She pulled on the leash, forcing her bottom to her feet. “Making me finish with such amateurish enthusiasm.” She brought her hand down hard on the girl’s ass, seizing her cheek and pulling it back, spreading her winking anus. “I shall have to teach you proper technique. Won’t I?”

The brunette yelped, shaking.

Her Mistress hit her harder, her fingers edging toward her holes. “Excuse me? I asked you a question, slut. I expected a coherent answer.”

Asuka cooed, leaning into her lover’s strikes.

Lili tutted. “No, this will not do. I think this infraction requires a more severe punishment.” She yanked on the leash, pulling her sub into place, back to her chest. The girl sighed as the heiress reached around her, enveloping her in her arms and caressing her freshly liberated breasts. She continued to explore her partner’s body, nibbling on her ear while her hands moved down her abdomen. “You will not escape until I am confident you have learned your lesson.”

The blonde grasped the groin of her skimpy dress and tore it open with a single tug, baring the pup’s drenched sex to her touch. Affording Asuka only a momentary tease of the tip of her finger crawling across her labia, she began pawing at her cunt. She stroked her lover, manipulating her pleasure with cool command, allowing her no time acclimate to her movements. The brunette shivered, she pressure inside mounting with only one way to expel it. Lili pet her swollen flesh to a fever pitch, strumming her juices straight out of her. Her ejaculate sprayed the ground before them like a fire hose, blasting the fallen leaves and blades of grass while her body stiffened.

Her Mistress worked her cunt with a practiced hand, caressing and pinching all the right places. She was by no means a cruel owner, preferring to lead by example than command that her sub learn with minimal instruction. Fun as it might be to watch her squirm, she adored nothing more than coring her partner out with her precise touch, feeling her convulse between her arms or around her head. The little moans and grunts she elicited from her during these acts were such delightful music, perfect contrast to the girl’s usual brash nature. 

Having reduced her a shaking mess, Lili retracted her fingers from her quivering sex, leaking a trail of juices across her stomach. Wrapping her arms around Asuka’s chest, she kissed the nape of her neck. “I trust this has been informative, my dear.”

Sighing, the brunette nodded, stretching out her legs. “Very.”

Madame de Rochefort chuckled. “Good.” She planted another kiss by her lover’s ear.

Reaching over her shoulder to stroke her Mistress’ hair, Asuka looked her in the eyes, her expression once more mischievous. “So, about that dog pound.”


End file.
